


Prank Gone Wrong

by luna_rey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Gray Fullbuster, Invisibility, M/M, Mild Smut, Potions, Strawberries, Top Natsu Dragneel, at the end because im still an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: gray decides to prank natsu in the middle of the night... he's not sure whether or not to regret it later
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145
Collections: Download fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> while this isn't my first Natsu/gray fanfiction, I'm still fairly new to writing the two and would appreciate any feedback

Lyon laughed, Gray had just thought of a prank he could pull on the dragon slayer and asked his brother if he would help. "You wouldn't be able to pull it off without me," he teased lightly, as the two of them enter a magic shop not far from Lamia scale. "Why hello there, young sirs," an elderly woman welcomes the two with a bright smile, "how may I be of assistance?"  
  
"I was actually looking for a potion that can cause one to become invisible," Gray asks as Lyon looks around the store checking out the goods they sell. He hasn't been here yet, though he heard nothing but good things about the little shop from Sherria. Now if only Juvia gave him this much attention. He watches as his brother- figure, the only other pupil to their beloved master Ur. The two were raised as siblings but fell apart, he’s truly glad to be back together with Gray. He didn’t realize he needed a familiar bond until the two met on Galuna, though he felt angry about his re-emerging feelings and took out his frustrations on Gray. Who also didn’t handle seeing him well, the two now are thick as thieves but Gray did, however, have something Lyon wanted, well the affections of a certain someone he loves… His beloved water mage!   
  
Lyon knew Gray like the back of his hand and could tell that he would never come to return Juvias' feeling, leaving them both alone forever. Just as he knew Gray had feelings for a certain member of his team, it was just frustrating watching from the sidelines as the oblivious buffoon tramples his brothers’ heart without realizing it. His own heartache sidelined in the pursuit of helping Gray get his man. As charitable as Lyon may be feeling, his motives aren’t as pure and simple as helping his lonely little brother. No! He knows that once Gray comes out as gay, Juvia will realize any hope is gone between the two and run to his loving embrace where he will comfort her until she is ready to let him enter her heart.   
  
"Got it!" Gray surprised Lyon as the two watch the swishing of the bluish-purple liquid. "How long will you be invisible?" Lyon queried and he finds he has to take a moment to think. "A day maybe, pretty sure she said it can last up to twenty-four hours... though she also gave another solution that makes the effects wear off faster," he then brings another bottle filled with clear liquid to their faces. Lyon takes both, peering at them through curious eyes. Hopefully, this is the key to ending both their heartaches.   
  
The two walk and talk on their way to the train station. The cold breeze bothers neither ice mages, and Gray was already without his shirt. "You really need to stop that stripping habit of yours" Lyon teased, reaching out the shirt he had picked up a few blocks away. "I can’t help it, and you know it!" Gray was flustered, his cheeks dusted pink. Seeing Gray so flustered reminded him of a time when they were both still only students of Ur. The two were allowed to go shopping by themselves as Ur was cooking the two dinner at her cabin. Him and Gray were walking down the street, but what neither boy noticed was the sidewalk lined with their clothes. When they reached their location, the owner refused them entrance due to their lack of clothes. Lyon watched Gray pale, though he remembered becoming just as flustered as they both cussed lowly and ran to look for the fallen clothing. Lucky for them that people took pity and pointed them in the direction of where they had last seen stray clothes lying in the streets.   
  
It was a moment for the two, all the running around barely clothed. All the laughing they did on the way back, it's still something he laughs about to this day, though this evening a fond smile will suffice. Both men made it to the train station, the companionable silence that followed them was certainly welcome.   
"Um, just wondering but why not wait until tomorrow to go back to magnolia?" Breaking the silence, Lyon watched as Grays' face became mischievous, and the devious smirk making its way over his lips wasn’t helping the older mage. "I plan on taking this as soon as I exit the train," he shows Lyon the bluish-purple liquid as he swishes it around the bottle, "then I plan to head to Natsus and scare the living shit out of the flame-brain moron."   
  
If only Gray could be honest with himself, the ice mage just wanted to be closer to the dragon slayer without having to fight him. He was tired of all the brawling, not physically but emotionally. He was always up for a good fight, he’s just sick of having to fight both Nastu and his affection as well. It's probably why he’s been avoiding the guild the last few days, he couldn’t stand being so close to Nastu but not being able to touch him, kiss him, cuddle him... he had to stop his thoughts as it begins to take on a much more needy scene in his mind. He half hugs Lyon as the train arrives and he’s wished good luck. "I'll put in a good word with Juvia for ya!" Gray called and watched his brother beam at the mention of the water mage.   
  
"You better, or I swe-"  
  
The train cut Lyon off as Gray took off and he sat back to relax for the train ride home.

By time the train stopped in magnolia, it had been past midnight and while Gray usually found himself home. Either sleeping or painting, he found the smile on his face stretch as he trekked in the opposite direction of his own home. The streets had been pleasantly empty, though Gray had decided to wait before drinking the potion. He thought it would freak people out if they saw floating luggage in the middle of the streets, the fact of being stopped before he got to prank Nastu also had him waiting. 

He makes it to the bushes just outside his rivals' cracked open window. Who would’ve thought that he would leave it open knowing how easy it was to break into, especially considering how many times he broke into Lucy’s through her window. “dumbass,” he smirks slyly as he hides his duffel bag in the darkness of the bushes. He downs the vial, placing the other in an open pouch on the side of his bag. 

It takes some maneuvering, but Gray managed to get into Natsus' house through the window. That was far from easy and he can’t understand how the dragon slayer does it. He finds himself looking at his hand, well looking through his hand actually. Good! The potion works. The woman had warned him that there is some magic that burns through this potion and makes it non-usable for them, luckily his ice-maker magic wasn’t one. He covers his mouth as a gleeful chuckle threatens to leak from between his lips. Once calmed, he peers at his surroundings… where was he? Why did Nastu have to have such a big house? How the hell can he even afford it?! Especially with that big appetite of his, Gray had watched Nastu eat through all his part of the mission reward at one restaurant! 

He assumed that maybe the fire mage may have saved up the money and simply bought the place instead of renting. Which in Natsus case, would have been extremely smart for someone known for being sorta dumb. “guess he’s not as brainless as we all think,” Gray murmurs lowly, making his way through the corridor he found himself in. he checked every room as quietly as he could and found every room save for the dragon slayers. He also noted that happy was either out or sleeping with Nastu tonight. Which in the poor exceeds case would probably have been a mistake to do tonight. 

He sighs, walking around defeated. In moments like this he wished he had the dragon slayers senses, a greater sense of smell could’ve been really useful around now. Heck, a better sense of hearing might’ve even come in handy but he had neither and would have to, unfortunately, look for his prey. 

All this searching can sure build up an appetite, Gray thought as he made his way back to Natsus ‘hopefully’ stocked kitchen. Opening the fridge as quietly as humanly possible, he finds that to his surprise there actually is some food that the dragon slayer hadn’t devoured before sleep. His eyes were instantly locked onto a bowl of strawberries. Closing the fridge just as quietly as he opened it, he walked to the table still carrying the bowl of strawberries when he noticed something he didn’t before. He finished the strawberry as he walked closer and realized it was the only door he hadn’t been through. “hah, course he would put his bedroom attached to his kitchen,” Gray snorts quietly.

When he opened the door, he saw Nastu sprawled out on his bed. One arm was above his head and the other was over his stomach making small scratching circles while his lips smacked together twice before he began snoring again. He placed the strawberries on the nightstand coming to stand over Nastu, Gray observed his rival. He had never looked so peaceful and had never been so quiet in all his life. He continued watching with rising interest as the other began to kick off his blanket and was nearly nude underneath. Gray couldn’t help but stare, his crush was in front of him almost nude and hard- wait! He’s hard?! Natsu begins mumbling incoherently and Gray feels himself bend an ear to try and decern what his teammate is saying. “ray, mmnn so tight hah,” Nastu begins to moan out and the raven-haired mage is suddenly red-faced. Was Nastu having a wet dream!? 

His shock and embarrassment replaced by curiosity as he leans forwards again trying desperately to make out the name coming from his lips. “ray, hah, don’t stop Gray!” he felt all his blood rush south as he heard Nastu, his childhood rival murmurs his name in the thralls of a sex dream. he gasped loudly as he stumbled back in surprise. This seemed to stir the dragon slayer as he sniffed the air, “Gray?” he questions in a groan, his voice filled with desire and sleep. The ice mage stills, damn, he forgot to hide his scent. He heard a loud sigh coming from the bed, “not again!”

This doesn’t help Gray fight his growing need, as he listens to Nastu takes care of his problem. Gray didn’t dare to open his eyes no matter, no matter how badly he wanted to watch his rival writhe in pleasure. His mind blanks and everything becomes quiet, still not daring to peek. 

He regrets this prank fully, he should have known coming this late at night would have been a bad idea. Especially if one takes the way he feels into account. He can feel the straining of his pants, as his erection begins to throb painfully begging for attention. What has Nastu done to him?

his thoughts are forcefully stopped as he feels a hot tongue slide across his lips. “have you been at my strawberries, Gray?” Nastu said, his voice held a teasing tone but there was something he couldn’t recognize in the dragon slayers voice as well. He held his tongue as Nastu continued cleaning his lips of what ever was left by the juicy strawberry. “c’mon now, didn’t think I wouldn’t smell you, did you?” Nastu comments with a throaty laugh, “though I wish I could see what I’m smelling, you smell ~delicious.~” 

Gray gulps loudly as he feels his crushes hot fingers slide up his leg and towards his tent, rubbing over it before gently groping him. “Nastu,” Gray gasps out and watches the other smirk. “oops, what was that _Gray._ I can’t exactly see where my hands roam” Nastu follows this by grinding his hand against his crotch. Gray mewls in response as his head flings back against the wall. “ _Graaay_ ” Nastu sings out bringing his lips towards Grays lips. Kissing where the smell of strawberries is strongest. Trailing kisses to the side of his lips, down his jaw and lands at his neck where he sucks and nips. Causing Gray to groan out and his hips to lean into the friction. Natsu laughs, though it sounds closely like a growl as he jerked his hand back leaving Gray to give a whimper at the loss of that warm heat. 

“I want to see you!” Nastu growls, “it’s killing me to smell you and feel you without seeing you!” “my bag,” Gray manages to squeak out, causing Nastu to smirk darky. He’s released with the silent demand of obtaining what Nastu sought. “bring it to me,” Nastu calls after him and he speed walks to the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut up ahead, enjoy!

Gray returns to Nastu, a bottle with clear liquid in hand. “good boy!” Nastu hums and Gray cant help the scowl that works its way onto his face along with the light pink that dusts his cheeks. “fuck you!”

“oh, we will… soon though, I generally enjoy seeing the meal I’m about to devour.” 

Natsu flashes his canines which gleam from the moonlight filtering through the curtain. “you know your smell just became much more delectable, Gray~. Do you enjoy the way I’m talking to you?”

A teasing tone never leaving Natsus tone as he reaches to the bowl of strawberries and fishing one out at random. “bite.” 

And bite he did, Gray wanted to hate the commanding tone in Natsu's voice but a small part of him loves the shiver that it sends down his spine, the excitement it elicits from his body. He never imagined Nastu to be demanding, Gray can say that he both loved and hated it. 

Natsu rubbed the strawberry against his lips as soon as part of the strawberry vanished, he found himself to be incredibly hungry and all he desired was strawberries. 

“Gray~” Nastu murmured into his ear after using his finger trailing from his lips to raven-locks. “am I going to have to search you for the vial? I can’t see where you’ve put it.”

Apart of him wanted nothing more than to down the solution at the moment but another part of him wanted to torment his rival, deny the man of what he wanted, even if only for an extra moment or two. “don’t know, think you can find it?” he breathed out, his body already responding to the situation they were in. 

Natsu didn’t respond back as he moved his hands over Grays body, mapping out the familiar and devilishly attractive face, toned chest, abs, eventually making it to the hem of Gray’s boxers. “there goes looking in your pockets… now, where did you hide it, Gray? I want to see you… I need to see you!”

Both smirked and gray flushed as Natsus warm and calloused hand wrapped around his arousal, giving a few experimental pumps from shaft to tip. Rubbing his thumb over the tip and smudging some pre-come onto his finger. Gray moaning only seemed to spur him on, he could tell Gray was close already. His hips were bucking into him and even without seeing him, Nastu could almost visualize the erotic expression Gray must be making. 

Grays moans grew louder and louder, he could feel the tightly coiled heat within his abdomen build up. His orgasm building up painfully slow. Gray's legs began to shake just as he was about to release, Nastu tightly gripped onto his shaft preventing his orgasm. He whined as Nastu took his lips, that hand not once moving nor leaving its position on him. Nastu licked, nipped, and sucked on his lips, tongue swiping across his bottom lip. The strawberry flavor, and grays mint flavor… he wanted more. 

The kiss was anything but gentle, Natsus free hand trailed a finger from where their lips were connected, down his jaw, over his collarbone moving at an almost tantalizingly slow pace, to his chest and pinching one of Grays pert nipples earning a surprised yelp from the man, allowing Nastu the access he so desired. His tongue mapped out Grays mouth as he did the same, with Gray paying special attention to Natsus canines. Gray really loved Natsus canines. When he felt Gray shift, trying to gain friction he let out a demanding growl. “No, Gray. That will only come once I can see you!”

He pulled away from his lips, Gray following after him. it's then he realized that Gray hadn’t touched him once. Not once did he feel the icy touch of the man he was hell-bent on devouring. He kissed Gray again, before peppering kissed all the way to the crook of Grays neck. Nibbling and sucking on the area as he used one hand to find Grays shoulder. 

Gray was too distracted to realize when Nastu pulled his arm and the bottle fell to the floor with a loud thud. A smirk as evil as Zeref himself appeared on Natsu's face. 

“found it Gray,” he spoke into his shoulder. “What do I get now?”

“you’ll see, ashes. Now remove’ em and take a seat.”

Natsu complies, removing his boxers and sitting comfortably on his bed, staring at where Gray should be. 

“Good~” Gray cooed seductively, “now spread your legs and stay still.”

He watched as Nastu complied once more, a wicked smile making its way onto his face. Popping the cork off he downed the clear liquid. He knew it would take a few minutes to fully ware off the effects of the invisibility potion. So, he once more dropped the bottle and sauntered his invisible ass to rest on his knees before Nastu. He took in the sight of his rivals’ hard-on. He shuddered at the sight and felt himself grow weak as a cinnamon spice scent entered his nose. 

He now knew Nastu could smell him, but all that nose could tell him was that Gray was in the room. Not that his lips were hovering a centimeter for his inner thigh. Gray placed a cool hand onto Natsu's knee, making the man jump causing Grays lips to ghost over his skin. Natsu nearly yelped at the sensation, it felt weird… it felt good! 

Once more, Gray place more kisses onto Natsus exposed flesh. Nibbling and marking the dragon slayer as he did to Gray. Gray stopped just as he was about to reach the bottom of Natsu's flaming red shaft. The effects must have been mostly gone now, as he felt a hand fist into his hair. “I’m waiting, snowflake!” 

Natsu's voice was navally as he breathed in deep breaths, the anticipation more than he could handle. He watched Gray smile before he once more focused onto his boner, just the lust he could smell coming off Gray in waves was nearly enough to have him coming in the ice-wizards face. 

Gray allowed a hand to poke it as licked some pre-come off the tip. His mouth and hands were cold compared to Nastu but he found he liked the difference in temperatures and wanted those cold lips wrapped around his shaft, and sucking on his tip. Something which Gray soon did, he had a hand pumping the lower part of Natsus arousal as he bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace, his tongue constantly working the member in his mouth. Natsu grunted and moaned, he even found himself growling at the ministrations… it felt better than any dream could conjure. 

As Gray continued, he got faster and faster to the point Nastu felt he might go insane. It felt painfully good that he had to force himself to pull Grays mouth off himself with a resounding pop. 

“now, now, Gray. don’t think you going to have all the fun. Come up and join me on the bed.”

Natsu pulled Gray by the arm onto the bed and positioned them so he was on top. “y’know what, I think I like you under me.” 

Gray fought a blush as he swiftly switched their positions, now Gray was straddling Natsus hip. Their dicks touching… he doesn’t even remember removing his boxers. Both moaned at the much-needed attention as both of their hips began rutting against one another. Natsu wrapped a hand around both their shafts, holding them closer as their rutting grew faster and their breathing became more ragged. Gray leaned down and captured Natsu's lips, entering the warm mouth forcibly as he was lost to pleasure. 

“So good!” he whispered against the others warm lips

Natsu only grunted in response, increasing his speed. The pleasure that jolted through Grays system was far too much for Gray as he cried out, the orgasm that he was denied earlier spasming pure pleasure through his body. He fell onto Nastu as he continued to ride out his own orgasm, biting down on Grays now exposed shoulder. 

“that was…. Wow! Gray, let's do that again!”

“what?! We just finished. How insatiable are you?”

“Oh, snowflake. You’re about to find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, also it was the first time I wrote such an in-depth love scene. I hope it wasn't shitty...comment your opinions and kudos if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! if you enjoyed it I would love to hear about it... I was thinking about writing the actual smut in a second chapter and make it a two-shot instead of a one-shot. let me know your thoughts!


End file.
